Fail
by ANIMELOVEDOLL
Summary: May be Shota, but when it's RoyxEd you never know. Definitely Yaoi. Rated M because it is a mature story. Read it please and then comment at the end. IT'S ALSO OOC! :D BYE!


**Hey Guys! This is an extremely short one-shot. Yes, it is a yaoi. I probably already warned you that this was yaoi in the description, so, no haters please. :D Also, I know it sucks, but try to not flame me. T^T**

**Roy- We'll try, I'm not making any promises, though. : P**

**Ed- *sigh* why am I always the uke? T^T**

**Me- Because you are small and cute and you go well with Mustang in my opinion, so, you're the uke! :D**

**Ed- Wonderful. *sarcastically***

**Please Enjoy! **

He was watching me. Every once in a while I would glance up from my work just to see him look away with a bright red blush on his face. His hands where on the couch… between his legs. That was an odd position for him. He never sits so bashfully. He scowled at me as I sighed.

"What is it?" He didn't answer. This has been about the third time I've asked him. He's been sitting there for well over an hour.

"Please, please, just tell me. I'm not in the mood for any foolish games today, Fullmetal." My tone sounded threatening, but I knew it wasn't enough to scare him off. He let his head hang low for a while before getting up and locking the door.

"What are you doing?" He approached my desk and had the audacity to sit right on top of it in front of me. I leant back in my chair to give him a little room.

"I've… Something's been happening." He said guiltily. I rolled my eyes and waited.

"Well, what is it?" I scooted about an inch away again, furthering the distance between us.

"It only happens when I'm around you and… I…" He spread his legs a little and pointed to his crotch.

"It hurts when I look at you and I don't know why." Edward looked up at me through thick blonde bangs. Oh God, please don't let this be for real. My heart was pounding, what do I do? What do I do, God give me a sign!

"Uh, well, that's very unusual." I swallowed hard and scratched the back of my head.

"I want you… to take responsibility." I flinched at his tone. It was cold, colder and deeper than normal. I could feel a blush rising to my face. I wasn't gay, was I? NO! I love women! I LOVE WOMEN! Still, I know that something hard is pressing in to my thigh right now. How old is he again? Not nearly old enough. Tears started to appear at the corners of his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean, Fullmetal." Everything was slowing down. I think I'm having a heart attack.

"Here." Ed unzipped his pants and my jaw dropped. What the hell was going on today? He pushed his underwear down until his tiny cock sprang up and out of his pants in a fantastic show. His testicles hadn't even dropped yet, how interesting.

"You've never… ya' know, experimented with yourself?" He was scared. I could tell from his reaction to my question.

"…What does that mean?" He looked at it. It was growing and he silently groaned.

"Have you ever masturbated? Touched yourself down there?" I took a peek at it before looking at him straight in the eyes.

"No. It keeps hurting, so I don't touch it much, except for to wash it." A tear rolled down his cheek, but he was quick to brush it away. Was he really in that much pain? Or was it from embarrassment?

"It's probably your foreskin. All you have to do is stretch it out a bit to help ease it." I hesitantly pushed a gloved finger to it. I don't think I've ever touched a penis other than my own.

"Ahh… Anh… That felt weird." Edward's voice became cuter, higher, and sweeter. He flinched as I pulled away.

"Let me take these off and I'll just…" I slipped off my gloves. I reached out to grip one hand fully around his shaft and pulled back the foreskin just slightly. Then I took a finger and pushed it gently underneath the tiny roll of skin.

"Ah! I-I… Something's…" He bit his lip until it bleed. He was squirming with every stretching movement.

"Stop Roy! Something's wrong! It's…" He bucked upward on my lonely finger.

"Where does it feel wrong at?" I devilishly grinned as he looked at me. Drool had pooled over the corner of his lip, his eyes were half lidded, and he was panting with every slight shift in my finger tip.

"My… my… pee-pee." He said innocently. He moaned and huffed and somehow that was satisfying to me.

"This will probably feel better. Lots of people have done it to me." I leant forward and attentively pressed my tongue to the tip of his penis.

"Roy… no, it's… not clean." He said looking downward at me. I don't think I'd do this for anyone else. I don't consider myself gay, heck; I don't know what this makes me.

"It's fine. You're not dirty." My lips pressed out in an O to get Edward's whole member in my mouth. It was an odd feeling. I reached down and groped myself through my shorts.

"I… I'm peeing!" He announced before I could pull away in time. He shot a huge load on to my tongue. Thank God it wasn't urine, I would have killed him. I pulled away, showing him what he had done.

"What's that?" He stuck his finger in my mouth and scooped out a tiny bit. The rest, I just sort of let slide down the back of my throat. It didn't taste bad at all, in fact, it kind of tasted like peanuts.

"It's cum. You came in my mouth. Did it feel good?" I questioned him honestly.

"Yeah, it was like my whole body just tensed up and then it happened without my control. It felt so good." He pushed himself off the top of my desk and landed in my lap. Then, to my surprise, he hugged me. I hugged him back. I'm not sure why. My friend was still wide awake in my boxers. I pulled it out and stroked it. Edward just watched from his sitting place on my knee. My right hand was glued to the chair arm and my leftie was occupied. I watched Ed try to put his hand around my dick, it was too small and he pouted. He took it with both hands and rubbed it up and down. It was the best feeling I've ever had in my life. I don't know if it was purely because I knew this had to be a sin or if it was just the sheer fact that this was his first sexual encounter. I knew deep down that I should feel some remorse for stealing his innocence, but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"Do you like doing this, Edward?" I watched him. My breathing was becoming a little flustered.

"Yeah, I like doing this with you, but don't tell anyone. I want to do it again, in the future." He took his tiny finger and prodded the hole in the tip of my penis, making me jump.

"How old are you now Ed?" I asked throwing my head back.

"I'm seventeen. Roy? Can I…" He stopped short, probably from the embarrassment. I nearly had a stroke when he said seventeen. He's plenty old enough to be doing this stuff; it's just the fact that he's never done it that took me by surprise.

"Can you what?" My thighs were shaking. My breathing was picking up.

"Can I kiss you? I mean, if you don't want to then we don't have to, I was just asking." He squeezed my shaft. Precum started to leak out of the tip.

"Sure, why didn't you ask sooner? If that's what you really want." I pulled his face closer with my unused hands and kissed him. I could tell he had no idea of what he was doing. I gently pried his mouth open and stuck my tongue inside. He got the hang of it quickly and forcefully played back. Then, he let go with an ear piercing gasp. It was so sexy and suave that I came. I've never done that before; it was almost like a premature ejaculation. I spasmed and shook and groaned and it was just amazing. Then I realized, that that was the first time I've ever came by the hand of a man. It felt great.

"I think I like you." Edward played with the cum on his face. It had splattered up on his cheek.

"I like you, too. Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" He sucked on his slimy finger and thought for a minute.

"Well, I don't have anything to do. Sure! How does six sound?" I nodded to let him know six was fine. Edward tucked my flaccid penis back in to my pants and gave me one last hug and a quick kiss on the lips before heading towards the door. That was exactly the opposite of what Edward would have usually done. He waved one last time before closing the door behind him.

"Bye, Ed. _What have I gotten myself in to_?" I sighed and cradled my chin in my hand.

**Alright Guys, it's your turn to do the work. I love it when you favorite me you guys, but when you do that and don't comment… it gets on my nerves! I want to know what you think about it. Pretty please, out of the goodness of your hearts, would you comment on the story? Thanks Guys! I knew you wouldn't let me down! :D**

**Roy- She's a fruit loop. *whispers to Edward***

**Ed- Definitely. T^T**

**Me- You guys better be saying nice things about me. All over there whisperin' and such, leavin' me out on the fun! :D**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! And as much as I love Fullmetal Alchemist and all its wonderful characters, I don't own them. Oh, and this may have been considered shota; therefore, I take no responsibility for my imagination and I don't support the perverted thoughts that get brewed up inside my head.**

**BYE-BYE :D**


End file.
